L'Ange de la nuit
by Chinesfireball
Summary: Drago Malefoy suit des cours de droit. Il partage une chambre avec Angelina Nuel, une moldue. Tout pourrait se passer normalement mais l'amour vient faire des siennes et fait commettre à Drago l'irréparable. One Shot.


**Sais-tu toute la peine que tu m'as faîte ? Tu as détruit mon cœur et j'ai détruit le tient.**

Je suis Drago Malefoy, sorcier de 20 ans en première année de droit dans une école où cohabitent sorciers et moldus, cela devrait me répugner. Mais j'ai changé d'avis sur ces êtres, finalement au même niveau que les sorciers, ça pourrait paraître surprenant mais il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir choisi cette vois, Théodore Nott et Harry Potter suivent aussi les cours en ma charmante compagnie.

Tout se passait à merveille, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, ma chère, tu as mis un brave bordel.

Le problème d'être un Malefoy est que votre nom est suivi des noms en N. Et le problème avec les N, c'est qu'ils partagent les mêmes appartements que les M. Et les N peuvent être des filles, la direction se fout de la cohabitation garçon-fille, ce n'est absolument pas leur problème. Cela ne me dérangeait pas de partager un logement avec le sexe opposé, même moldue, mais c'était avant de réaliser le pourvoir de séduction de la gente féminine. Elles en usent et en abusent pour nous mener par le bout du nez, nous les hommes, si sensible à leur charme.

J'ai été convoqué le lundi de la rentré, dans le somptueux bureau de la directrice adjointe, un bureau digne de la présidentielle, et après voici qu'il manque de l'argent pour rénover les locaux, tous ces gens sont des rapaces qui se servent dans les caisses. Sur un point les moldus nous sont inférieur, ils n'ont rien compris en matière de politique, ils devraient se rebiffer. Bref là n'est pas le but de cette histoire.

J'étais entré dans ce bureau, et toi tu y étais déjà, attendant avec impatience.

« M. Malefoy, voici Angelina Nuel, cette demoiselle partagera avec vous l'appartement qui vous a été attribué. » M'avait alors annoncé l'adjointe.

Être avec toi, partager le même lieu de vie me laissait totalement indifférent au tout début, mais rapidement je me suis rendu compte que tu me détruisais doucement.

Durant tout le premier mois, la cohabitation a été difficile, car tu étais vraiment envahissante, tous ces trucks de filles traînaient un peu de partout, et tu n'étais pas du genre ménage. Même si tu t'y essayais, sans montrer un talent, ou la moindre aisance. Je devais donc m'y coller, sauf que je n'avais pas le droit à la magie quand tu étais dans les parages car tu n'appartenais pas à mon monde.

Malgré ce léger inconvénient ta compagnie me fut vite agréable. Tu avais la conversation plaisante, et tu n'étais pas désagréable à regarder. Petite, brune aux yeux noirs, la taille fine, des formes délicates. Et ton parfum était envoûtant, à croire que les moldus avaient réussi à trouver la recette des philtres d'amour. Angelina rime avec Ange, ce que tu étais à première vue, un ange tombé du ciel, pour m'y amener moi, au septième ciel. Sauf, qu'un ange, tu étais loin d'en être un, tu t'es révélé être une vraie tigresse.

Comment en es-tu arrivé là ? Toi qui paraissais si saine… Tu me demandais souvent de t'aider dans tes devoirs, même si tu comprenais. Je t'aidais avec joie, tu me fascinais. Nous nous entendions bien, si bien. Et puis un jour tout a basculé. Pourtant ce devait être une soirée anodine.

« Ce soir je sors avec Marion, je ne pense pas rentrer tard », avais-tu dit.

« Je laisserais la porte ouverte, passe une bonne soirée Angelina.», T'avais-je souhaité.

Ensuite tu étais partie, tu ne devais pas rentrer tard. Mensonge. La fête avait dû être bien plus qu'à ton goût car tu étais rentré tard, très tard. Cela ne m'avait pas dérangé, c'était la première fois, et tu avais l'air de t'y être beaucoup amusé. Et puis c'était la première fois… Une première fois qui s'était répété, répété, encore et encore, si bien que tu étais tellement fatigué qu'un jour tu n'avais pas pu te lever pour aller en cours. Tes fameuses soirées avaient maintenant lieu plusieurs fois par semaine. Chose qui me dérangeait, car nous avions maintenant moins de temps ensemble pour discuter ou se balader dans ce parc charmant, où se promène ceux qui s'aiment d'un amour profond et sincère bien que stupide. L'amour est stupide mais si dur à renier.

Puis, tu t'es mise à me raconter, ce que tu y faisais, comment tu t'y amusais. Tu me parlais de ces garçons que tu avais rencontrés. Cela excitait ma jalousie qui bouillonnait en moi. Ils étaient plaisants, ils avaient été galants avec toi.. Tu maniais les figures de style à merveille, une professionnelle de la litote, tu en disais toujours le moins pour en sous-entendre le plus, comme avec ce jeune homme, qui t'avait si gentiment montré le chemin des toilettes. Tes allusions étaient dissimulées, mais pourtant si flagrantes, quand on savait interpréter les mots et les intentions. Tu me rendais fou, fou de jalousie. J'aurais dû ne plus t'aimais, vu que tu étais une vraie petite pute,oui, il faut appeler les choses comme elles se nomment. Sauf que ce petit jeu auquel tu te donnais, ne faisait qu'amplifier l'amour que je te portais, le désir que j'éprouvais.

Voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui, à veiller le soir pour être là quand tu rentreras. Je voulais toujours m'assurer que tu arrivais bien à bon port. Que suis-je devenu ? Un objet de tes supplices..

Ce soir encore, tu t'en vas faire la fête. Tu as revêtu une jolie robe blanche, qui tombe jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Tu as chaussé tes escarpins. Ah ! ces chaussures que je t'ai acheté car tu complexais de ta petite taille, pourtant l'un de tes atouts séduisants. Objet de malheur que sont tes talons, quand tu les enfiles cela signifie que tu vas te mettre en chasse. Ses fines aiguilles qui te soutienne, semblable aux canines longues et aiguisées du vampire. Qui donc ce soir vas-tu charmer ? De qui vas-tu te repaître de son sang ? Qui sera de veinard qui goûtera à tous tes somptueux délices avant de se faire jeter ?

Tu t'en vas me laissant seul à l'agonie. Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à me lasser de toi ? M'as-tu jeté un sort ? Je n'en peux pourtant plus de te voir, de supporter tes horribles sorties en boîtes de nuits ! Que je haïs ces garçons qui sont en ce moment même entrain de gigoter sur une piste en ta compagnie.

Il faut que je noie ma tristesse dans quelque chose. C'est alors que je sors une bouteille de Whisky Pur feu. Je prends un verre, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Les ingurgitant à l'appel. Je commets peut être un excès, mais toi tu fais de même, avec une toute autre sorte de liqueur. Je bois encore et encore.. l'aiguille de l'horloge file aussi vite que je vide mes verres. Il est maintenant très tard. Mes yeux sont encore d'alertes, l'alcool n'affecte pas ma vision, ni même ma peine. Mon grand désespoir est toujours là. La tête me tourne un peu, je l'avoue, et mes idées ne sont peut être plus aussi claires.

Puis, la porte s'ouvre enfin. Tu rentres, un sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres. Tu ne m'as pas remarqué pour l'instant. Pourtant je suis en face de toi, assis de travers sur le canapé. Tu retires tes chaussures et ta veste. Ton regard se pause enfin sur moi. Ton sourire s'agrandit. Mais s'affaisse quand tu remarques les cadavres de bouteilles sur la table. Tu te mords alors les lèvres, comme tu le fais quand quelque chose te contrarie. Tu avances vers moi à grand pas. Tu prends ma tête entre tes mains refroidies par l'hiver, mais qui pourtant me réchauffent.

- Eh, ça va ? Tu es rond comme un ballon ! Tu as vraiment bu tout cet alcool seul ?

Tes mains clissent de mon visage. Tes cheveux lâchés cachent tes yeux, cela t'ennuie alors, dans un mouvement élégant dont seule toi a le secret, tu repousses ta toison ébène en arrière. Je pus voir alors ton cou libre. Une marque rouge le salissait. Un suçon. Ma colère éclate alors, j'attrape ton bras pour t'amener de force vers moi. Tu tombes sur moi, déconcerté par mon acte violant. Violant, je voulais l'être avec toi, pour te rendre l'appareil de ma douleur.

Rapidement tu te retrouves sous moi, emprisonné dans l'étreinte de mes bras. Je t'écrase de tout mon poids. Je suis bien décidé à ne pas te laisser te dégager. Tu commences à t'agiter, car je te coupe le souffle. Je tiens fermement tes poignets pour que tu ne me gifles pas.

- Drago … lourd ! Tu … respirer !

Tes paroles ont dû mal à arriver entière à mes oreilles bourdonnantes à cause de l'alcool. Je vois clairement tes lèvres remuées. Elles sont d'un rouge pâle glosé, si sensuel. Je n'ai qu'une envie ; m'en emparer. Chose que je fais dans l'instant. A ma grande surprise, tu ne protestes plus, ou alors c'est l'illusion que me donne le Whisky Pur feu. Je fouille ta bouche de ma langue, et ton corps de mes mains. Tu as déjà été souillé par d'autre, mais peu importe. Tout le désir que j'avais essayé de canaliser quand tu étais avec moi, resurgit tout d'un coup, pulsant dans chaque parie de mon corps. Le désir et la colère se sont emparés de moi.

Ta robe blanche devient alors gênante, je m'empresse de te l'arracher. Je ne fais pas dans la délicatesse puisque tu es une chienne, et c'est ainsi que l'on traite les chiennes. Tu protestes en te débattant. Tu sembles même me crier dessus, mais tes paroles sont étouffées dans ma bouche. Tu passes tes mains dans mes cheveux pour les tirer en arrière, et ainsi te libérer de moi. Tu n'as pas assez de force, petit être. Je te domine cette fois.

Ta peau nue est comme une caresse, elle a la douceur du miel. Je veux moi aussi que tu sentes la mienne. J'arrive alors à enlever ma chemise. Tu cris. Je plaque une main sur ta bouche, tu me mords, mais cela ne me fait pas mal. Ma bouche avide de ton corps, le parcourt. Il te reste deux vulgaires morceaux de tissus qui parent ta nudité. Alors je t'arrache également ton soutient gorge. Je sens que tu te débats encore plus. Je te frappe pour que tu te calmes. Mes coups semblent t'affaiblir puisque ta résistance devient moins forte. Des larmes se mettent à couler de tes yeux, mais je les ignore.

Je suis enivré de toi, je te veux pour moi. Je veux plus. Je ne peux pas avoir ton cœur puisqu'il est dur comme de la pierre. Alors je me satisferais de ta chair, même si tu n'es pas consentante. Je ne suis pas fier de me servir ainsi, mais mes désirs sont ainsi. Et je les satisferais. Je sens mon bas ventre s'enflammer, le désir pulsait à son maximum dans mes veines. J'arrive à retirer mon pantalon. Voyant ton heure proche, tu te débats comme une souris en proie aux anneaux du serpent. Inutile, je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi. Je t'envoie une nouvelle série de coup, avant te t'enlever le dernier morceau de tissus qui sépare l'union de nos deux corps.

Je t'écartes les cuisses avec violence, puis m'enfonce en toi. Je sens en premier lieu une résistance qui s'évanouit sous mes assauts dans ton intimité. Tu essayes de me barrer les passages en contorsionnant ton corps. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Cela ne te plaît donc pas de te faire prendre ?

Tu hurles encore une fois à t'en déchirer les poumons. Ta résistance m'énerve ! Tu devrais jouir et non chialer ! Je place mes mains sur ton cou et le serre, le serre de toutes mes forces. Tu te débats dans un dernier espoir, puis ton corps se relâche.

La tête me tourne, et je m'évanouis, l'alcool et la fatigue en sont pour quelque chose.

...

La lumière trop forte d'une blancheur éclatante me réveille. J'entrouvre les yeux, un mal de crâne m'assaille. Je ne me souviens de rien. Quand la vue me revient parfaitement, je vois que je suis alité. J'ai des fourmis dans les bras, j'essaye de les bouger mais ils sont attachés au lit par des menottes. Mais que fais-je ici ? Pourquoi suis-je attaché ?

- Tu te réveilles enfin Malefoy, me dit une voix.

Je me retourne et vois Harry Potter. Le grand Harry Potter. Que fait-il à mon chevet ? En tout cas, il a l'air en colère comme à chaque fois qu'il me voyait auparavant, à Poudlard.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix railleuse.

- Tu ne te souviens donc de rien ?

Je lui réponds par un hochement de tête négatif. Oui, je me souviens de rien, mes souvenirs s'arrêtent à une porte qui se ferme.

Puis, la porte de la chambre où je suis en ce moment sans connaissance de cause, s'ouvre à la volée. Une fille en hystérie y entre. Elle se jette sur mon lit avant que Potter n'ai pu l'arrêter. Elle m'assaille de coups. Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu es un enfoiré ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Hurla la fille entre deux sanglots. Elle ne t'avait rien fait ! Elle était vierge bordel ! Elle t'aimait aussi !

Potter ainsi qu'un autre homme vêtu d'une cape avec le blason des aurors brodés, réussirent à faire sortir la fille. Cette fille me revient en mémoire ; Marion, la meilleure amie de ma colocataire Angelina.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Me re-demanda Potter.

- Non, lui répondis-je.

- Connaissez-vous Angelina Nuel ? M'interrogea l'auror, que fait-il ici celui là ?

- Oui, c'est ma colocataire. Nous partageons un appartement de la fac. Pourquoi ?

Je commence à faire le lien entre elle et la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Sûrement un mec qu'elle a rencontré en boîte et qui l'a suivi jusque chez elle, chez nous.. puis… Peut être qu'il y a eu une bagarre entre moi et ce mec. J'ai dû salement l'amocher et c'est pourquoi je suis ici et attaché.

- Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? M'enquis-je.

- Oui, répondit Potter.

- Angelina Nauel est morte hier soir, étranglé.

- Non ! Impossible !

Non, non, non ! Angelina ne peut être morte. Qui aurait pu lui faire du mal à cette jeune femme. Quiconque la voit, ce petit être gracile, a envie de la prendre sous son aile protectrice. C'est impossible ! Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine, une douleur insupportable me tétanise. Angelina, mon ange blanc, celle que j'aime !

- Si elle est morte, répéta l'auror. Et c'est vous qui l'avez tué.

- Non !

Moi, faire du mal à Angelina ? Non, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. Même si j'avoue que par moment elle m'excède quand elle part pour ses soirées. Jamais, Merlin ! Non jamais je ne lui…

- Vous étiez ivre, nous avons trouvé des bouteilles d'alcool fort vide. Vous avez ensuite abusé d'elle, puis tué.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça…

- Malefoy, c'est la vérité, me dit Potter.

Je m'effondre. Prit par un profond désespoir. La douleur était trop forte, insupportable. Alors que mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière me reviennent. Je l'ai tué. Mon cœur se brise, brûlé par la haine que j'éprouve pour l'assassin que je porte en moi.

- Vous allez être conduit à Azkaban, puis être jugé par la coure moldue. Une fois votre peine attribuée, vous irez la purger à Azkaban.

- Je préfère mourir sur-le-champ, si ce que j'ai fait est vrai.

...

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que les souvenirs de Drago étaient plus que nets. Il rencontra Marion à la fin du procès. Elle lui avait hurlé toute sa haine et sa détresse, et dans ses paroles blessantes Drago avait entendu ce qui le fit tomber au plus bas. Angelina était loin de la jeune fille que pensait Drago. Elle n'était pas une courtisane du soir. Elle aimait la fête serte, mais pas se faire enrôler par les garçons. Elle les évitait d'ailleurs. Non, Angelina était un ange, un ange du soir mais un ange. Un ange encore pur et chaste avant que Drago ne la brise.

Les allusions aux garçons rencontrés étaient toutes fausses, elle cherchait juste à rendre jaloux Drago. Afin que celui-ci s'intéresse à elle et qu'il l'accompagne aux fêtes. Elle s'y était mal prise, elle voulait juste qu'il comprenne que c'était lui qu'elle désirait. Et Drago n'avait rien vu. Elle l'aimait, il l'aime et il l'a tué.

...

Le lendemain de son incarcération à Azkaban, les gardes ont retrouvé dans la cellule une couverture. Une couverture accrochée au barrot du plafond et enroulé autour du cou du dernier des Malefoy.

Fin.


End file.
